Defeated
by Shadowed Crystal
Summary: The boy with the yellow Thunder creature had ran away after his last Pokemon fell to the ground, knocked out and defeated.


**I dun need any praise for this. I'm just adding this to fill in for my absence. This story is also shown in a Wikia, but it's made by me. So please don't accuse me if any of you find a fanfiction exactly like this. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Red just stared, his mouth slightly opened in shock, his eyes just a little wide open, as he held his limp Pikachu in his arms. Never, in his life, had he ever been beated by a passing trainer, or Johto champion, after he beat Blue three years ago. Ethan just looked back at the raven haired champion, or former champion. He just grinned. And grinned. Red stayed quiet. There was no more to say. Besides, when did he ever say anything? Looking down, the boy with the red cap and the limp yellow rodent dashed out of the chamber where his defeat hung in the air.

"Hey- wait!" Ethan cried out, dashing after him, trying to keep up with the silent trainer. "Wait, come back!" It was no use. Red had dashed away to escape Silver Cave- to save his Pokemon from the tiring damage. Ethan gasped for breath, and started walking. Red was gone. And he was the new champion of Kanto and Johto. Was he happy? Yes. Was he also worried? Yes. What was going to happen to the boy that had escaped? Ethan looked up towards the exit, his Typhlosion by him. "Hey, buddy. Do you think he's going to go train and come back to try and beat me again?" He asked softly to his starter. Typhlosion just stared blankly at him.

* * *

_A passing trainer entered the chamber where the champion stood, his red eyes facing the wall, his back turn away. A glowing Pokemon trailed softly behind the new trainer, his fire surrounding his mane blazing with power. The trainer advanced towards the silent champion, and tapped his shoulder. "My name is Ethan." He announced to the teen who was still facing away. A Pikachu stood by the boy, also turned the same way. Ethan tapped his foot, waiting for an answer. After waiting for a few moments, Ethan almost considered leaving Mt. Silver out of impatience. Only then, the boy with the Pikachu turned. His eyes flashed with curiousity as he inspected Ethan, and waited, saying nothing except for a few "..."s._

_Ethan grinned absurdily. "So! I challenge you to a battle!" He demanded, waiting for an answer. "..." Was the reply. Ethan blinked, confused. Then the trainer pointed to Pikachu, then towards the challenger. Pikachu accepted, and dashed over, his large black eyes challenging and fierce. Ethan nodded, and sent out his Vicetreebel. The battle began._

_It seemed like a few moments, but after a long time, both trainers sweating from exhaustion, their Pokemon by them. The silent champion sent out his last Pokemon: Charizard. His eyes were shadowed by his red cap, but underneath held the determined look. He was shocked that he finally came across a trainer that may defeat him, apart from Blue. Ethan did the same, sending his Typhlosion into battle. "Typhlosion. Use Swift." A shower of stars hit Charizard, who cried out in shock. Red didn't speak a word, but looked into Charizard's eyes and nodded. Charizard attacked Typhlosion in a flurry of wings. Typhlosion roared, sparks flying. Ethan gritted his teeth, looking over at his weakened Pokemon. "Typhlosion... use... Swift again." The Pokemon obediently did so, and widened it's fierce eyes when the Charizard crumpled from the critical hit. "...!" _

The memory repeated over and over in Red's mind as he dashed in and out of the tall grass, fleeing every wild Pokemon. "...I'm sorry, Pikachu." Red whispered into the fainted Pokemon's ear. His voice was quiet and somewhat soft for a former champion. Former. How much he hated the word right now. Was this how Blue felt when he was dethroned from Champion? Red looked down, guilt flooding him. He noticed the glowing Pokecenter, and dashed towards it and up to Nurse Joy, out of breath. The pink haired nurse looked curiously at Red before healing his Pokemon, not daring to ask any questions.

Red watched Nurse Joy heal his Pokemon, and he dipped his head, relieved. "A trainer came by and defeated me," He murmured. Nurse Joy looked up. "Oh, I've seen him pass by earlier in the day!" She exclaimed. "He had a Typhlosion with him." Red looked up, going back into silent mode. He was going to come back one day, he decided. And show the trainer who called himself Ethan how much he wanted to become champion again. Red wiped sweat off his face while Nurse Joy looked over at the trainer. "Would you like to rest here?" She asked. The boy shook his head, and walked out.

The boy advanced back to the route, his Pikachu on his shoulder as usual. Red turned his head to Pikachu, asking a question if he were okay or not. Pikachu looked a tad dissapointed that they lost, and turned away from the boy so that the tail struck his cheeks. The trainer gritted his teeth in annoyance. Then, after a few more steps into the tall grass, he heard a cry, and turned his head. That trainer named Ethan was calling out his name and running towards him as if to talk. Red just glared at the champion, and looked towards Pikachu, who jumped forward and sent bolts of lightning down at Ethan and Typhlosion, but the flashes of white did not hit. Then, he rushed out of Ethan's way and dashed back to Mt. Silver.

* * *

Ethan stared at the boy who had run away. "Typhlosion, let's just go now." He mumbled unhappily. He took out a Pokeball, and sent out Pidgeot in a flash of red light. His face turned clueless when he saw Pidgeot limp on the ground, then remembered that he had still not healed from the battle. Ethan sighed, and let the fainted Pokemon back inside the Pokeball. He dashed over to the Pokecenter, handing over his weak Pokemon towards Nurse Joy, who gazed curiously at him before handing back the Pokeballs on a tray. The trainer thanks her, and ran out and let out his Pidgeot. "Pidgeot! Use Fly!" Ethan demanded. Pidgeot flew up high before diving in to swoop up his trainer. "Take me to New Bark Town."

The two had reached Ethan's hometown. He looked at his house. How old it seemed to be after his adventures. He felt guilty about not actually visiting his mother, so he stepped in. He grinned when he saw his mother cooking something nice- probably cooked rice balls. "Hey, hey! I'm champion of Kanto!" He boasted. She smiled. "That's great! Where did it take place?" She asked. Ethan's smile rubbed off as he replied. "Mt. Silver."

His mother nodded and kept cooking. He hugged Pidgeot, thanking him silently for taking him all the way to New Bark Town. "You did great, Pidgeot. Thank you." He ruffled the Flying Pokemon's feathers. Pidgeot cooed slightly, then suddenly took off. Ethan tilted his head in surprise. "Pidgeot?" He asked quietly, seeing the Pokemon flying out of the house. Ethan walked out of the house, and saw the bird perching on a tree, the sun gently settling underneath the surface of the earth. Ethan smiled slightly, and let the wind tug at his clothes.

_Let the day end. Tomorrow will be a new beginning for me._


End file.
